Korrasami Week 2015
by korrasamishipper
Summary: Day one: Flowers. Day two: Hair. Day three: Internet (girl)friends (AU). Day four: Lips. Day five: Modern. Day six: Safe again. Day seven: Unexpected.
1. Day 1: Flowers

"Okay, so at this point I just have to ask. Who the hell sent you all these?"

Asami sat at her desk, rubbing her temples as the flower girl brought in another load of bouquets, the cart's squeaky wheels grinding against the floor. The floral scent infiltrated every corner of her office and she would have loved it if only the flowers were welcomed in the first place, but they really really weren't. She knew that her break up with Mako was a little out of the blue and that yes they had some fun times together and nothing was really wrong in the relationship, but at some point 'mediocre' and 'ordinary' and 'routine' just wasn't enough for her. She was sad and regretful when she invited Mako out to lunch and told him that it was over, and the way he began to make promises to make more time and be more involved and spontaneous nearly broke her resolve, but she knew that Mako really wasn't that type of person, and going out of his way and against his nature to make her feel better wasn't really a healthy enough reason to continue their relationship in good grace. So after a very tense and one sided break up she stood up and went back to work. She expected some calls, and maybe a few texts but she really couldn't have predicted this to be his way of showing her that he can be better.

"I broke up with my boyfriend this morning, and he wasn't happy about it."

"So he sent you our whole freaking store?" she exclaimed in astonishment.

"He's very dedicated to everything he does."

"Well that's one hell of a romantic gesture. Although I wish he would have ordered a little bit less. I have to make like three more trips to the vans, and yes that's multiple vans, and bring up like fifty more of these babies." The woman patted one of the bundles of flowers and began to set them down on the floor in whatever spot was empty, the hardwood quickly disappearing under the couple dozen vases.

"I'm really sorry about this," Asami said. She walked over to her office door and peaked out to ask her secretary to cancel her next meeting so that she could have a long talk with Mako after this. The flower girl finished unloading the cart and began to make her way back to the elevator to retrieve yet another one and Asami took the time to look around her now colorful office. She took out her phone and dialed her ex, readying herself and her resolve.

The talk lasted nearly half an hour, and more than once she nearly caved to Mako's pleading, but one look around the flowers reminded her that they just weren't compatible and she loved him too much to make him become something he was not. At some point her vision blurred and quiet tears leaked down her cheeks much to her dismay, not to mention the delivery girl was there when she began crying. Finally getting through to Mako she said her goodbyes and told him that she still wanted him to be in her life, just not as a partner, and hung up. She hastily wiped her tears away, not willing to risk looking weak in front of her employees, and tried to compose herself.

"You okay? I sort of listened in accidentally, sorry." Asami looked at the flower girl, who was holding up yet another stupid vase, and shook her head softly. "You know? For what it's worth, if I was the one dating you I would have sent you flowers every day just because. You seem pretty great, and I think you made the right decision breaking up with him." She smiled sheepishly and rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"Thank you, you don't have to bring up the rest. I think this is a good enough reminder already."

"This is the last batch, I'll be done after this cart."

"Oh, okay." Asami sniffled and cleared her throat, fixing her makeup quickly and straightening out her clothes, getting ready to get back to work as the flower girl finished up.

She turned to wheel the cart out, but then tediously turned back. "I hope you have a better rest of the day. Sorry about the flowers."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The girl walked out and once again Asami was left alone, alone with her thoughts and with a garden of flowers cluttering every surface in her office.

She walked towards her office, happy to see that the janitor did as she asked and dispersed the flowers throughout the building. If they couldn't make her feel better then at least they can brighten somebody else's day. The fragrance probably still lingered in her office, but at least she didn't have to look at them anymore. She walked past her secretary, greeting him, and entered her office, shrugging off her jacket and sitting at her desk. That's when she noticed the lone crimson rose sitting on her desk.

She picked it up, perplexed, and cautiously lifted the elegant note with her name on it underneath.

 _Dear Ms. Sato, after yesterday I think you needed a little pick me up! –Korra (your delivery girl)_

Asami read the note a few more times, a brilliant smile escaping her lips, and held the flower up to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent. Maybe receiving flowers wasn't that bad after all.


	2. Day 2: Hair

Asami sat in the filled tub, her head resting against its side in exhaustion. She hugged her knees to herself, her arms loose around them, and her gaze stayed on the same spot on the patterned tile. It broke Korra's heart to see her girlfriend this way, so small and sad and hurt, but she steeled her resolve and continued to gently massage the shampoo into the raven hair, making sure to the best of her ability not to pull or tangle them. She took a little more of the shampoo, the special kind the doctor recommended, and continued to lather as she tried to keep her hands from shaking.

These past two months had been the worst of their lives. The second the doctor explained the test results, was the moment their life was put on hold. Asami had lung cancer. Korra remembered the shock on Asami's face, the fear in her eyes. Most of all she remembered how her girlfriend's body trembled as the doctor spoke, how silent tears poured down the pale cheeks, how Asami looked at her as if begging Korra to do something, anything, to help her.

"Babe, lift your head a little?" Korra asked gently. The only sound that answered her was the sound of the dripping faucet, a faucet that Asami could have fixed in mere minutes if she still had the energy. Korra waited as Asami took a moment and then slowly lifted her head. She resumed massaging Asami's scalp, and then carefully rinsed the suds off. The bubbles poured down ivory skin, nearly blending in with how pale Asami's gotten, and spread around the bath water, sticking to her as the soap settled. Korra worked in silence after that, conditioning the black locks and praying to every spirit out there that her hands stopped shaking. She raked her fingers softly through the hair, stifling a whimper as her hands came away riddled with dark strands tangled around her fingers.

She hastily took them off, throwing them into the trash bin, and turned back to rinsing Asami's hair. As the last of the conditioner washed away Korra let her palm rest on Asami's shoulder comfortingly. "I finished sweetheart. You want to get out or stay here a bit?"

Asami let her head lay back to the side of the tub and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. "I want to go to work." Her voice was so dull that Korra felt her tears well up in her eyes.

"We can drive by your office tomorrow if you want."

"No, I want to go back to my job. I want to wake up at five in the morning, make myself coffee, and drive to my office. And then, I want to sit down on my stupidly comfortable chair, and I want to stay there for fourteen hours and sign boring papers and meet with boring people." Korra sat listening to Asami vent, her tears making their way over her skin and dropping onto the wet tile on the floor, creating tiny ripples. She couldn't see Asami's face, but she was certain that the engineer was pissed if her tone was anything to go by. Her voice steadily picked up its volume crackling occasionally as she tried not to break out in sobs, and her grip on her legs tightened more and more. "I want to use my expensive as fuck, imported shampoo, and sit here for an hour styling my hair! And I want to eat food without barfing every time, and I want to stop tasting metal every time I use a normal fucking fork."

She turned to Korra, her green irises surrounded by broken blood vessels, and gazed into her blurred eyes. "I just want you to look at me like I'm not broken Korra! I need you to look at me and not cry, and not see me as weak, and I hate that your hands tremble! I hate it!" Asami's voice cracked and she broke down weeping into her knees loudly.

"You're not weak Asami! You are the absolute strongest person I know. I'm sorry I'm making this hard for you… I'm really trying." Korra stood and carefully pulled the sobbing Asami out of the water, wrapping her in a soft robe and pulling her into a strong hug. "Hey 'Sami, look at me. Sams please." Korra smiled when those greens peeked out, and kissed Asami's forehead. "The surgery's coming up soon, and then this business will be over. Okay? You'll be pulling all-nighters again in no time."

"I'm gonna be bald!" Asami cried, her shoulders shaking as Korra held her closer.

"I'll get you a wig." Korra heard Asami snort and chuckled along with her while their tears still fell.

"…I'm gonna have scars." Asami's voice dropped to a whisper and her hands gripped the material of Korra's shirt tightly.

"And I'll love you all the same."

"I'm gonna look like freaking Frankenstein, all ugly and bald and scarred."

"Technically Frankenstein is the scientist," Korra whispered into Asami's ear. Asami giggled and sniffed her runny nose as she lightly punched Korra's shoulder.

"It's not funny you ass."

Korra brought her back into her embrace and lulled them both side to side for a few moments, both of them clinging to each other. "You ready to go to bed?"

"Yes please," Asami whispered into her shoulder and Korra led Asami away to their room. She came back after a few minutes to clean up, taking a long look at the now drained tub, her eyes scanning over the strands of hair that littered it. Her hands shook as she cleaned, and her fears clouded her thoughts, but Asami was strong, and Korra would be there for her no matter what. With one last look around, she turned off the bathroom lights and took a deep calming breath before closing the door with one last thought rattling around her head: we'll get through this.


	3. Day 3: Internet (girl)friends AU

_**So I sort of combined Korrasami Week day 3 with a prompt I got a while back: 'Can you do a prompt where Korra and Asami are friends on the internet.**_ __ _ **And, they bump into each other in real life, but don't recognize each other. Later, they tell each other by messaging about the cute person they met and have a crush on.**_ __ _ **You choose what happens next :D'**_

Korra stood on the bus gripping the pole tightly so as not to turn around and punch the guy with the huge ass backpack that kept bumping into her. Her grip tightened when the driver very liberally applied the brakes and the man's bag knocked the wind out of her as it slammed yet again into her back. The lady that was sitting in front of her gave her an apologetic smile and it was just enough to stop her from cursing the guy out. The doors opened and several more people pushed their way on, annoyingly squeezing past Korra nearly knocking her into the lady's lap. Korra was certain that morning buses were created by Vaatu himself. They were stupidly cold, crowded, and bumpy. Her only salvation came from the next stop which was usually where most people got off. She tensed her jaw as the man bumped into her as the bus started moving again and prayed to every spirit out there to give her the strength to hold her anger and irritation in for a few more minutes.

Finally, _finally!_ , the bus came to a stop again and more than half the people got off in a rush. Korra moved back a step, giving hers and the woman's knees some much needed space and made sure to glare at the irritating man that was finally leaving, bumping several more people on his way out. A few passengers walked on in an orderly fashion and the doors began to close when Korra witnessed the most beautiful woman she's ever seen run up to the bus. She quickly walked in, her breathing heavy from trying to catch the bus, and began to take out her wallet.

"Hi sir," she said to the bus driver, "I don't have a bus pass but can I just give you the fare in cash?"

"Look lady, I can't take cash, if you want go ask someone for change and then pay when you get off."

Korra saw the chance and she took it, well more like pounced. "Uh, you can use my pass," she said as she stepped over to them and fed it to the machine. The woman smiled widely, and in that moment Korra was never more thankful for her dark complexion because she was pretty sure she would have looked like a tomato otherwise.

"Thank you so much! Here," she tried to hand Korra the cash, "I'm not sure how much the fare is, never really had to use a bus before."

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it." To Korra's eternal delight the woman smiled and a light blush reached her fair cheeks.

"Thank you."

"You got it." The girl then moved passed her with a little wave and Korra sighed happily as she watched her move near the end of the bus to an empty seat. This sort of thing never happened to her and her need to share it with her best friend was overwhelming. She took her phone out and quickly opened a messaging app, shooting Asami a quick text.

 _Korra: You won't believe what just happened!_

Korra stood there giddily, slyly throwing a look at the beautiful girl that was now looking at her tablet. It only took Asami seconds to reply.

 _Asami: What happened?_

 _Korra: I just saw the most beautiful woman in the world! And like beautiful doesn't even begin cover it._

Korra waited patiently for Asami to reply, thinking about how grateful she was to have such an amazing friend in her life. She only really met her a couple months ago online, but they almost instantly clicked and within a week were already texting daily for hours on end. She still didn't really know exactly what she looked like or where she lived, but Korra felt that it was still too early to flat out ask Asami such personal, and borderline stalker-ish, questions. She felt a little guilty telling her about a hot girl on the bus since they sort of flirted occasionally, but the ethereal creature sitting a few feet away from where Korra stood seemed worth it.

 _Asami: oh yeah? Nice, but I think I got you beat. The hottest girl just saved me like a couple minutes ago, it was great._

 _Korra: Saved you? Are you okay?!_

 _Asami: Yeah!_

 _Asami: Sorry, it was more like she just really helped me, but then I chickened out and sort of ran away._

 _Asami: I'm an idiot._

 _Korra: You and me both. She walked away and I couldn't think of like how to start a conversation with a beautiful stranger so I just let her._

 _Korra: so how did she help you out?_

 _Asami: It's sort of a long story._

 _Korra: I have time!_

 _Asami: So I was on my way to class, and my car decides to crap out on me. I wait for a tow truck, it took the guy like half an hour to get here! and so now I'm late. Not a big deal, I'll just call a cab right? Wrong! My phone dies!_

Korra read Asami's messages and chuckled as Asami regaled her tale of great misfortune.

 _Asami: Now I'm late, my freaking car is towed and the guy left already, and my phone is dead. So I see a bus._

Korra eyes widened and confusion riddled her thoughts. She quickly shot another look at the girl in the back noticing that she was typing away on her tablet. As the speech bubble on her screen showed that Asami was typing Korra got more and more anxious. Her mind began to race and she tried to tell herself that there was just no way that what she was thinking about was possible.

 _Asami: And this is literally the first time I ever had to use one. It was about to leave so I legit had to sprint to it in my freaking pencil skirt and heels,_ Korra eyed the woman's dark skirt, her shoes out of Korra's line of vision, and her heart began to thud in her chest, _and I don't have a bus pass so the whole time I'm freaking out that the driver will kick me out or something. And then she walks up to me as I'm practically begging the guy to let me on, and Korra you should have seen her. Imagine the ideal human at the pinnacle of physical perfection. I've literally just seen that. And her voice! Ugh it was like the sexiest thing I've ever heard!_

Korra openly stared at the girl, her jaw comically open, and her eyes wide as saucers. She didn't know what to do. Was it possible that this happened to someone else at the exact same time and all this was just wishful thinking? No, probably not. Korra let go of the pole she was holding, barely managing to stay balanced as the bus moved, and began to frantically type.

 _Korra: Okay, this might sound weird, but are you by any chance on the 7th bus?_

 _Asami: …yeah…_

 _Korra: Third seat from the back?_

Korra watched the woman turn her head back, her face covered in confusion.

 _Asami: Korra?_

The woman looked up at her and their shocked eyes met. "Asami?!" Korra exclaimed.

"Korra!" With finesse that should have been impossible in a moving bus, Korra maneuvered towards Asami. The other girl practically jumped out of her seat and the two collided in a massive hug. Korra clung to her best friend burying her face in Asami's neck and their elated laughter mixed together. The bus stopped roughly at a stop, and the momentum nearly brought the girls down, effectively separating them. Korra took hold of Asami's elbow, helping her get steady on her heels, and ignoring the annoying driving smiled at her. They looked at each other for a few blissful moments and Korra wracked her brain about what to say. A mischievous though popped up and Korra smiled wolfishly.

"So, you think I'm hot?"

Asami turned red but was quick to answer, "yes I do miss 'just seen the most beautiful woman'."

The two looked at each other and broke out in laughter, happily holding each other's arm and letting the euphoria of the meeting wash over them. Maybe morning busses weren't that bad after all.


	4. Day 4: Lips

_**This is a continuation of 'Day 2: Hair'! It's late but at least it's still Korrasami Week, so I didn't miss it by much yeah?**_

The winter air blew in from the open window, chilling the apartment. Asami sat near its edge looking down onto the specks of pedestrians rushing about on the street below. The laptop in front of her was asleep and the coffee no longer wafted steam, but she didn't feel motivated enough to do anything about that. All she wanted to do was enjoy the post op bliss and the feeling of almost being at the end of this chapter of her life. Yes she was sore and not used to the cold air against her naked scalp, hence yet another reason that she now wore a woolen beanie most of the time, and her scarred side was aching like a bitch, but at least she would live.

Her first two days after discharge from the hospital consisted of Korra doing anything and everything for her, and Asami couldn't be happier at how much better Korra looked after Asami's operation. The weeks leading up to the surgery had the water tribe girl in a constant state of panic and franticness. Asami still couldn't believe that she was the one comforting the other before the surgery, and it made her smile at how endearing Korra was, and just how much she loved Asami.

Korra told her that the hours after Asami's surgery, she nearly lost her mind because she wasn't allowed into the post-op care unit. She was sure that something went wrong, and Mako and Bolin had to nearly tackle her to stop her from crashing through the doors that separated her from her girlfriend. Asami remembered the loopy feeling of coming off the anesthesia and although her memory was fuzzy about those first few hours, she definitely remembered how Korra ran into her room, tears in her eyes, her disheveled clothes, and wept with happiness at her bed side.

Asami looked at the bright gray clouds, obscuring the sun enough to still hurt her eyes. She absentmindedly touched the stitches in her side gently, the raised ridge bringing a tinge of sadness. It was ugly and an angry red and it was etched into her skin forever. With a heavy sigh she stood from her spot, fixing her beanie, and slowly took her coffee back into the kitchen, ignoring the pain still lingering in her body. She checked the time and figured she'd go watch some tv and wait for her girlfriend since Korra would be back from the store at any moment.

She snuggled into the couch, weary of her side and the sounds of a movie filled the silent apartment. Not fifteen minutes later she heard the jingle of keys outside the door and watched as Korra comically made her way into the apartment, holding what must have been fifteen grocery bags, her muscles straining as she struggled to fit it all through the doorway.

"Hey babe!" she shouted as she shimmied into the kitchen.

"Hi Kor," Asami replied and made her way over to the kitchen. Korra dropped the bags off by the fridge and then tossed her keys on the counter while looking for something in the pile of groceries.

She turned when Asami walked up to her and gave her a peck before returning to shuffling through the bags. "Okay so there was this new place that opened near us and you would not believe what it is. How are you feeling by the way?"

"I'm good, I've been moving around more. It's getting easier."

"That's great 'Sams!" her enthusiasm making Asami feel happier. "Found it!" Korra said victoriously as she picked up a stuffed bag and quickly made her way around the counter pulling Asami to the living room. "Since you've been doing so so great I figured you deserved a treat. And so I got us this." She ceremoniously turned the bag over in between them on the couch and a mountain of sweets poured out. "Ta-da!"

Asami eyed the pile in astonishment and looked at Korra's excited eyes. "We're gonna eat all this?"

"Yep! It's a candy store Asami. We have a freaking candy shop down the street now!" She moved the candy around and took one of the bags opening it swiftly. "I got gummies, and chocolates, and candies, but we should so start with these."

Asami eyed the bag and already felt her mouth pucker at the thought of trying them. "Warheads? Aren't those the really sour ones?"

"Yep! We can make it a competition of who can eat more of these."

Asami bit her lip in thought, and after a moment of consideration she figured 'what the heck' and with a grin nodded her head excitedly.

Asami lay collapsed on Korra's shoulder, both of them spread out on the floor surrounded by wrappers and sugar dust. They stared up at the ceiling, slowly chewing some of the last remaining gummies. Korra lazily turned to her, holding up a gummy in a shape of a nose. "How come they put a penis gummy in here? Shouldn't that be labeled or something? I mean what if a kid eats these?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about it.

Asami burst out laughing and kissed Korra's cheek affectionately. "That's a nose you dork."

"Oh! That makes so much more sense. Hey, 'Sami?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at my dick shaped nose," she said smugly as she balanced the candy on her face.

"Oh yeah? Well look at these babies," Asami replied, turning towards Korra, two eyeball shaped ones held in place with her scrunched up cheeks. She grinned as Korra burst out laughing and let the gummies drop into her palm as she joined in.

"How about this?" Korra held lips up to her mouth and her voice came out muffled as she spoke, "Give me a kiss babe." Asami found another lip one and her it up to her own, the two girls clashing their mouths together and trying to suppress their giggles. Asami was about to move away from their fake candy kissing when she felt Korra's teeth graze her mouth as she ate both candies.

"Hey!" she exclaimed in between bouts of laughter, "I was gonna eat that!"

"Okay, okay," Korra said after she swallowed them, "come here, I'll share." She wiggled her eyebrows and pulled Asami's face in as they kissed, the sweet taste of the candy feast they just had melding between their tongues.

They kissed slowly, Korra taking Asami's hat off as her tan fingers raked through the short stubble that was beginning to growing back in, and after a while Korra spoke against her lips, "we should make this a monthly thing. We can call it 'candy coma day'."

"You're gonna give us diabetes."

"Yeah you're right, how about an annual thing?"

"Sounds good. I think I'd like that." Asami snuggled closer into Korra's side, and felt her trace the scar through her shirt. They stayed in comfortable embrace, Korra humming lightly as they relaxed in each other's arms.

"Thank you," Asami whispered after a few moments.

Korra sighed heavily, and gripped Asami closer to her. "I love you so much 'Sami."

 _ **Yay fluff! So what did you think?**_


	5. Day 5: Modern Day

_**I used one of the prompts I got a while back for day 5: you left your sketchbook on a bench and i can't really tell but is this supposed to be me? am i really that skinny?**_

Korra settled on the marble bench, opening her sketchbook to an empty page, and twirled her pencil once before the graphite touched the paper. She began to make the first mark, set on taking the statue down on paper as best as she possibly could, after all she just had to kick Tahno's and Huan's asses in class by having the best sketch. Her pencil glided over the page, but as fast as she began she stopped.

A girl stopped next to the statue that Korra was about to draw, unaware that she was watching, and Korra nearly gasped in awe as her wavy hair fell away to the side and her face came into view. The girl took a moment to view the statue before her and moved on to the next one. Without a second thought Korra got to work. Her hand moved with a new found passion and the page was soon filled with several sketches that resembled the woman. She moved slowly throughout the gallery, taking her time at each piece, taking longer with some more than others, and Korra took the time to really look at her, the curve of her lips, the slope of her chest, the crevice of her spine, they all hypnotized Korra, drew her in, made her want to know her in every sense of the word. Her head was at a constant swivel, alternating between the page and the girl and a feeling of peace filled her as she sketched.

As Korra began yet another sketch a cacophony of a child's wailing filled the gallery. A toddler ran into the gallery, his parents shuffling along after him at a quick pace, looking sheepish and uncomfortable as everyone turned to look at the source of the noise. Korra turned back after a second and was met with a piercing gaze. She smiled in a silent greeting and the girl smiled back as a light tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. The girl then turned and went back to looking at the art works and statues, while Korra never took her eyes off of her. She twirled her pencil a few times, watching her make her way through the gallery. Korra went back to drawing when once again their eyes met, and this time the girl full on turned red when she realized that Korra was looking at her as she sketched.

Korra made a show of looking down onto the page and coming back up to look at the girl's eyes, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips, and the girl bit her lip shyly and shut her eyes in embarrassment, which Korra found to be utterly adorable. Korra chuckled and went back to her task just as the loud child ran passed her, and into a pedestal holding an ancient vase. Korra felt the whole gallery freeze as time seemed to slow. The patrons watched as the vase tipped and swirled on the pillar dangerously, and finally fell over the edge. In a moment of pure adrenaline Korra dove, her sketchbook sliding away across the floor, and the vase landed right into her outstretched hands.

She could have sworn that everyone let out a collective sigh of relief and Korra stood up carefully as a few museum guards ran up to her and the family with the kid. In a flurry of movement the family was escorted out of the gallery while Korra carefully placed the vase down onto its podium.

"Excuse me miss, would you please come with me?" a security guard asked.

"What? Why?" _Korra just saved the freaking thing, why would they need her to 'come with them' like she was some criminal?!_

"We need to fill out a report and you might have just prevented a very big lawsuit and loss for the gallery, it's nothing bad I promise." _Oh. Right._ The guard pointed her in the right direction and she unsurely made her way to wherever they were taking her.

After an annoyingly thorough report, Korra stepped out of the security office with only three things on her mind. There was the awful reality that she would probably never see that beautiful girl again, the fact that she left her sketchbook in a gallery full of people, and the overwhelming need to strangle the young couple who made her day turn sour so quickly.

She was about to stomp off to the gallery when someone next to her lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" said an angelic voice and Korra turned to see the very same girl she was sketching looking at her, "hi, sorry I saw you drop this and thought that you probably needed it." She held the sketchbook out to Korra and smiled shyly, a strand of hair falling over her face.

"Wow, thanks!" Korra gratefully took the sketchbook and glanced back at the girl. "I'm Korra by the way."

"Asami."

"It's great to meet you. Do you want to see?" Korra asked, gesturing to the booklet.

"Oh, sure," Asami said as she blushed.

Korra flipped to the page that she filled with Asami and handed it over to her, hoping that her nervous brashness would come off as confidence. She watched as Asami's eyes widened and her face turned a shade darker. "Wow, is that me?"

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"I look really skinny here," Asami said with a soft laugh of embarrassment.

"Nah, I'm amazing at proportions. That's just what you look like in real life," Korra flirted with an endearing grin.

"Thanks." Asami brushed the strand of hair away from her face and smiled at Korra as she bit her lip.

"Hey, what would you say to going to dinner with me?" Korra watched surprise show on Asami's face momentarily but the girl's smile widened.

"Okay."

"Great! Are you okay with going now?" Korra felt her stomach flip as she waited for her answer anxiously, but her wait was short lived as Asami let out an adorable giggle and nodded.

"Awesome! I know this really great noodle shop down the street, and they have the most amazing menu!" Korra began to explain as the two girls walked towards the exit, happy smiles etched on their faces.

 _ **i dont actually know what happens when you save a precious artifact in a museum so i improvised hehe. Comments? Thoughts?**_


	6. Day 6: Safe Again

" _ **Ok but like: modern!au where korra drags a terrified asami on the like the biggest roller coaster at the theme park and asami pretty much almost breaks Korra's hand because she's holding on so tightly but she ends up having fun omg I have a strong need" I used Six Flags Great Adventure for this prompt because I'm most familiar with that one.**_

The sun bore down on the group of friends, their shoulders already burning after a mere quarter hour of being in the park. Mako held the park map and argued at Wu as he led them blindly towards where he thought the best rides would be. Bolin was trying to look over Mako's shoulder to find the right way to his favorite rides so that he can show them to Opal, while she clung to his arm and looked around happily taking in the sights of small attractions, stores, and vendors. Korra and Asami walked behind them, Korra talking about all the rides she wanted to go on and Asami walking next to her, uncharacteristically quiet even for her.

"And then we should go onto 'Superman', and it's so cool cause the seats get raised so you lay on your stomach! Also there's 'Nitro', but we should save that for last cause it's on the other side of the park, but it's so great and I love the drops!" Korra spoke excitedly swinging her hands around, one of them still holding Asami's. "I feel like we should go on 'Kingda Ka' but the lines can take like two hours so maybe we'll do that one when I take you here a second time and for now we'll just go on the regular coasters."

"Uh Korra, would it be okay if we went on that one first?" Asami asked sheepishly, pointing on a smaller ride.

"That one's for kids, there's a much bigger version further in. I go on that every time I come here, you'll love it." She pulled Asami faster and they tried to catch up with their friends who managed to walk away from them. "Where are we going first guys?"

"Green Lantern!" exclaimed Bolin loudly.

They walked for several more minutes, and Korra felt Asami slow down the closer they got to the entrance to one of the coasters. She took a moment to look her over and saw that Asami's pale complexion was even paler than usual.

Korra slowed down and spoke softly, "hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great!" Asami said, her voice faltering.

"No you're not, what's wrong?" They approached the back of the line, and Korra pulled Asami close to her so that they can talk softly while their friends goofed around next to them.

"It's just that I'm not really a fan of rollercoasters."

"Are you scared?" Korra asked gently.

"A little."

"Oh, okay, I guess we don't have to go on. If you want I'll take you on the other rides, there's a really cool ride what makes you stick to the walls cause of subterfuge as it spins. I think you'll like that one."

"No, I'm okay really, I don't want you to waste this trip."

"I'm not wasting it! I'm spending the day with my best friends in the world, and Wu," she added jokingly as Wu elbowed her making her laugh, "and my absolute best friend who also happens to be my girlfriend. How is that wasting? As long as I'm with you, I'll enjoy today either way."

"Ugh, I'm such a buzz kill! It's fine Korra, I'm okay I promise. It's not like I've ever been on one of these so I can't exactly say that I don't like it right?"

Korra warily agreed and the group waited in the slow moving line. The closer they moved the more Asami fidgeted, clutching the edge of her tank top as she gnawed on her lip nervously. Korra also grew more worried as she watched her girlfriend have a small freak out happening. They were at the very front, only two more rides away from getting on when Korra spoke up again.

"Hey Asami? Let's not go. We'll stay in line with the guys but when we get there we'll just wait for them by the exit okay? We don't have to go."

"No, I'm good, it's all fine. I'm going on. I mean everyone comes back fine right? We just saw like an eighty year old blind lady get on and she was fine afterwards."

"I'm like ninety percent sure that was my grandma," Opal said incredulously, as they all stared at the old lady that was retreating further away and getting hidden from them by the crowd. While the rest of them tried to figure out if that was in fact Opal's grandma, Korra took the time to really make sure that Asami was okay.

"Asami, please, if you're scared I'm not going to make you go."

"I know," she replied and gave Korra a gentle kiss. "We do this together, okay?"

"Yeah, just you and me." Korra gripped her hand and soon the gates opened for them to get into their spots and the two of them buckled in to the standing restraints right next to an annoyed Mako who was trying to get Wu to let go of his arm, Bolin and Opal settling in the row behind them. Korra moved her palm over to Asami and she grabbed it tightly, her knuckles turning white. "Hey, it's okay babe," Korra said while the attendants were checking the restraints and they still had some time. "You know, Meelo, Kai, and the girls love this ride, they even put a fist out in front of them like green lantern, it's adorable."

Korra hoped that it would at least get a smile out of Asami, but from what she could see her face was full of sheer terror. "Do you want to get off?"

"No, I'm fine," Asami said with a nervous giggle that came out more deranged than anything, and quickly changed to a whimper when they began to move forward.

"Okay listen to me." Korra hoped that her strict voice captured Asami's attention enough to distract her at least a little bit. "You are Asami Sato. You are a pilot, and a racer, and we jumped out of a plane not even a month ago. You are fearless, and wonderful, and you can handle this."

"But I'm usually very much in control in those situations and here I'm strapped into a thing that I can't drive, and I'm freaking out Korra! Oh spirits I'm gonna die! Korra get me out of here!" Her grip on Korra's hand turned to steel and a shrill scream left Asami's lungs as the ride dropped into a series of loops. The next two minutes Korra experienced the biggest anxiety she'd ever felt, her only thoughts being that she let her terrified girlfriend ride this stupid ride, and now Korra's hand was probably broken, and Asami might end up emotionally scarred for life or worse yet have a heart attack. She tried to get a better look at Asami, but the wind snapped her head back, so she settled for gripping Asami's hand in return as hard as she could.

As the ride stopped and the cars slowed down waiting for the one that was getting loaded to launch, Korra whipped her head forward. "Asami?" she called out desperately, "babe, we're okay, it's done. See safe and sound!"

"Is she alright?" Mako called out.

When Asami didn't answer Korra nearly had a heart attack, but then her girlfriend slowly peeked out and Korra felt all the stress that built up melt away because Asami had the biggest grin on her face that she'd ever seen her have.

"That…was…amazing!" Asami said excitedly. Korra heard Bolin and Opal cheer, and Mako gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze while Korra tried to slow her racing heart and laughed in relief. "Korra, we are so going on every ride here!"

She didn't know whether to be happy that Asami loved it, or petrified that she might have to go through this again. Her hand throbbed in that moment as the adrenaline wore off and the pain slowly seeped in proving to her that, yes, she was in fact weary. Korra flexed her fingers and let out a sigh, _the things I do for this woman._

 _ **What do you guys think? And also Six Flags! Am I right?**_


	7. Day 7: Unexpected

_**And done with the week (yeah yeah i was late as always but I did it regardless! And the first few were on time so you can't judge)! Uber driver Korra drives Asami to a party. A bunch of unexpected stuff happens. Also I have no idea how Uber works so hopefully this was okay.**_

Asami jogged out of her office building quickly making her way to a black suv waiting by the curb. Her heels resounded loudly as she sped down the flat stairs and her large purse swung back and forth with every step, threatening to spill its contents any second now. She reached the car and elegantly slipped inside, letting out a deep breath.

"Hi, sorry for taking so long," Asami said as she searched for her phone through her purse as the car smoothly pulled away from the curb.

"Don't worry about it," a feminine voice replied. Asami's head whipped up in surprise, and her gaze met the bluest eyes she'd ever seen as they looked at each other through the front view mirror.

"Uh- Hi," Asami stuttered, a blush flooding her cheeks as she realized how badly put together she sounded.

"Hi, you okay there?" the driver asked curiously, casting a glance her way as they stopped at a red light.

"Yeah sorry, just used to guys picking me up- driver guys! Not picking me up, but like giving me a ride…driving me!" By now her face matched the shade of her lipstick, and the driver was laughing softly to herself making this a thousand times more embarrassing for the heiress. "Geez, I'm sorry. I'm so awkward."

"It's okay, don't worry. It is a little rare for women to be doing this." They drove a couple more blocks while Asami tried to regain her composure and let her face return to its normal pale color. "So where are you headed? Haven't had to drive anyone out this far in a while."

"My friends just got engaged so we're having a little celebration," Asami explained.

"That sounds nice."

"It really is, and they're completely great together. Hey do you mind if I change back here?" Going to the party Bolin and Opal were throwing in work clothes was not something she wanted to do, so why not take the chance to change on the way she figured.

"Go ahead, I promise not to peek." Asami looked up and gave the driver a playful glare when she saw her grinning and giving her a wink.

"You better not, wouldn't want you distracted while you're driving," Asami retorted cockily.

"Oh don't you worry about that, I'm not the one that's been staring the entire ride."

Asami saw this as her que to not say anything else embarrassing and get on with it since the driver's game was better than her own obviously. She pulled off her heels and skirt and quickly replaced them with skinny jeans and some vans. Her dress shirt went next, but as she was pulling it off herself, the car gave a rough jerk and sent Asami careening over to her side as she yelped.

The driver quickly pulled over and turned back, concern etched in her features. "Spirits, are you oka-" Her voice faltered as her eyes traveled to Asami's bra and then back to her face, and she abruptly turned, facing the front quickly. "Sorry, uh some guy cut me off. Sorry."

Asami pulled herself back up, somewhat glad that she was finally the one to fluster the girl and not the other way around. "It's okay, no harm done," she said making sure that her voice was huskier as she spoke while leaning in closer to the front, her shirt still half way off her arms. The driver nervously looked at her through the mirror, and quickly averted her eyes busying herself with steering away from the spot and down the block once again. "What's your name by the way?"

"Korra." Asami enjoyed the falter in her voice.

"I'm Asami, nice to meet you." She extended her hand to the front and watched as Korra shook it quickly, her skin somewhat clammy. Asami went back to changing and pulled a top on, while stuffing her work clothes back into her purse. When she finished she turned her attention back to Korra and smirked. "So Korra, what did you think of my clothes? Good enough for a party?"

"Ye-yeah, you look great!" Asami watched her grip tighten on the steering wheel and decided to have some more fun. She leaned over and rested her chin on top of the passenger's seat.

"Great like great, or great like hot?" She asked innocently. Korra's throat bobbed as she swallowed nervously.

"Hot. You are very very hot, and if you don't stop distracting me then I will definitely crash."

"Oh I thought you said I was the one that was staring."

"Hey, I am not staring, I'm simply trying really hard not to." Even when embarrassed she managed to flirt with Asami.

"Okay, okay I'm just messing with you." Asami chuckled as she moved back to her seat and watched out her window as they drove. After several minutes of silence the car pulled up to Opal's manor, hearing the music blasting from inside, and came to a stop in front of the entrance avoiding all the other cars that were parked in the front.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you," Korra said as Asami paid the fare through her phone. "And you really do look great by the way."

Asami looked at her, spotting an endearing grin on Korra's face, smiled back gratefully. She was about to get out when she slipped forward again and faced Korra. "Do you want to go in with me?"

"What?"

"Yeah, it's going to be packed and I probably know only like four people there. And I figured it could be fun…like a date." Korra's eyes brightened and she took her phone out, going offline and turning the car off.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Asami laughed as Korra all but jumped out of the car and opened the door for her, offering a hand. Asami took it and the two of them walked passed the cars and up the front steps, their smiles staying on their faces the entire time.

 _ **Look at these dorks, so flirty. Anyways, thoughts? Comments? suggestions? prompts for my prompts fic?**_


End file.
